icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chicago Blackhawks award winners
The Chicago Blackhawks are a professional ice hockey team based in Chicago, Illinois. They are members of the Central Division of the Western Conference in the National Hockey League (NHL). The club was founded in 1926 as one of the league's first American franchises and are today considered one of the NHL's "Original Six" teams—a term reserved for the six teams that comprised the NHL from the 1942–43 season until the league expanded in 1967. The Blackhawks have won numerous team and individual awards and honors. They have won the Stanley Cup as the league champions in 1934, 1938, 1961 and 2010. The Presidents' Trophy was awarded to the club in the 1990–91 season for finishing the season with the most points. League awards Team trophies The Chicago Blackhawks have won the Western (previously the Campbell) Conference three times and the Eastern (previously the Wales) Conference two times. They won the league championship Stanley Cup four times. They have also won the Presidents' Trophy as the top team in the NHL during the regular season. Individual trophies Art Ross Trophy *Roy Conacher: 1948–49 *Bobby Hull: 1959–60, 1961–62, 1965–66 *Stan Mikita: 1963–64, 1964–65, 1966–67, 1967–68 Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy *Pit Martin: 1969–70 *Bryan Berard: 2003–04 Calder Memorial Trophy *Cully Dahlstrom: 1937–38 (trophy known as "Calder Trophy") *Ed Litzenberger: 1954–55 *Bill Hay: 1959–60 *Tony Esposito: 1969–70 *Steve Larmer: 1982–83 *Ed Belfour: 1990–91 *Patrick Kane: 2007–08 Conn Smythe Trophy *Jonathan Toews: 2009-10 Frank J. Selke Trophy *Troy Murray: 1985–86 *Dirk Graham: 1990–91 Hart Memorial Trophy *Max Bentley: 1945–46 *Al Rollins: 1953–54 *Bobby Hull: 1964–65, 1965–66 *Stan Mikita: 1966–67, 1967–68 Jack Adams Award *Orval Tessier: 1982–83 James Norris Memorial Trophy *Pierre Pilote: 1962–63, 1963–64, 1964–65 *Doug Wilson: 1981–82 *Chris Chelios: 1992–93, 1995–96 *Duncan Keith: 2009-10 Lady Byng Memorial Trophy *Elwyn "Doc" Romnes: 1935–36 *Max Bentley: 1942–43 *Clint Smith: 1943–44 *Bill Mosienko: 1944–45 *Ken Wharram: 1963–64 *Bobby Hull: 1964–65 *Stan Mikita: 1966–67, 1967–68 Lester Patrick Trophy *Bobby Hull: 1968–69 *Tommy Ivan: 1974–75 *Stan Mikita: 1975–76 *Phil Esposito: 1977–78 *Bill Wirtz: 1977–78 *Bobby Orr: 1978–79 *Arthur M. Wirtz: 1984–85 Vezina Trophy *Chuck Gardiner: 1931–32, 1933–34 *Lorne Chabot: 1934–35 *Glenn Hall: 1962–63 *Glenn Hall & Denis DeJordy: 1966–67 *Tony Esposito: 1969–70, 1973–74 (shared with Bernie Parent of the Philadelphia Flyers) *Tony Esposito & Gary Smith: 1971–72 *Ed Belfour: 1990–91, 1992–93 William M. Jennings Trophy *Ed Belfour: 1990–91, 1992–93, 1994–95 Career achievements Hockey Hall of Fame *Sid Abel, C/Coach, 1952–54, inducted 1969 *Doug Bentley, LW, 1939–52, inducted 1964 *Max Bentley, C, 1940–48, inducted 1966 *George Boucher, D, 1931–32, inducted 1960 *Frank Brimsek, G, 1949–50, inducted 1966 *Billy Burch, C, 1933, inducted 1974 *Paul Coffey, D, 1998, inducted 2004 *Charlie Conacher, Coach, 1947–50, inducted 1961 *Lionel Conacher, D, 1933–34, inducted 1994 *Roy Conacher, LW, 1947–52, inducted 1998 *Art Coulter, D, 1931–36, inducted 1974 *Babe Dye, C, 1926–28, inducted 1970 *Phil Esposito, C, 1963–67, inducted 1984 *Tony Esposito, G, 1969–84, inducted 1988 *Bill Gadsby, D, 1946–55, inducted 1970 *Charlie Gardiner, G, 1927–34, inducted 1945 *Herb Gardiner, D/Coach, 1928–29, inducted 1958 *Ebbie Goodfellow, Coach, 1950–52, inducted 1963 *Tommy Gorman, Coach, 1932–34, inducted 1963 *Michel Goulet, LW, 1990–94, inducted 1998 *Glenn Hall, G, 1957–67, inducted 1975 *George Hay, LW, 1926–27, inducted 1958 *Bobby Hull, LW, 1957–72, inducted 1983 *Dick Irvin, C/Coach, 1926-32 & 1955-56, inducted 1958 *Tommy Ivan, Coach/GM, 1954–79, inducted 1974 *Duke Keats, C, 1927–28, inducted 1958 *Hughie Lehman, G/Coach, 1926–28, inducted 1958 *Ted Lindsay, LW, 1957–60, inducted 1966 *Harry Lumley, G, 1950–52, inducted 1980 *Mickey MacKay, C, 1926–28, inducted 1952 *Stan Mikita, C, 1958–80, inducted 1983 *Howie Morenz, C, 1934–36, inducted 1945 *Bill Mosienko, RW, 1941–55, inducted 1965 *Bert Olmstead, LW, 1949–51, inducted 1985 *Bobby Orr, D, 1976–79, inducted 1979 *Pierre Pilote, D, 1955–68, inducted 1975 *Rudy Pilous, Coach, 1957–63, inducted 1985 *Bob Pulford, Coach/Executive, 1977–2007, inducted 1991 *Denis Savard, C, 1980–90 & 1995–97, inducted 2000 *Earl Seibert, D, 1935–45, inducted 1963 *Clint Smith, C, 1943–47, inducted 1991 *Allan Stanley, D, 1954–56, inducted 1981 *Barney Stanley, F/Coach, 1927–28, inducted 1962 *Jack Stewart, D, 1950–52, inducted 1964 *Harry Watson, LW, 1954–57, inducted 1994 Retired numbers The Chicago Blackhawks have retired six numbers, and a seventh was retired league-wide. The first jersey retired was #21 in honour of Stan Mikita, who played center for the club from 1958 to 1980. Three years later, the Hawks retired Bobby Hull's #9. Goaltenders Glen Hall (#1) and Tony Esposito (#35) had their numbers retired on the same night in 1988. The number of Denis Savard was raised to the rafters in 1998. The most recent number retired was #3, for both Pierre Pilote and Keith Magnuson. Wayne Gretzky's #99 was retired league-wide in 1999. Chicago Blackhawks Category:Chicago Blackhawks